the night at the hotel
by Randomly-Andie
Summary: while staying at a hotel on a mission.... hinata finds her comrads in an awkward state...lemonss!


"Fuck!" Kiba cursed as he covered his eyes and stumbled backwards out of the bathroom, "I'm so sorry Hinata!"

Kiba, Shino and Hinata had stopped at this old inn on their way back from a mission. Although they were all jonin, they were typically teamed together for these kind of missions because of their combined tracking skills. They had decided that Shino and Kiba would share one of the rooms and Hinata and Akumaru could have the other. This was the typical arrangement they had. Hinata could have the privacy that she needed, being a girl and Akumaru would keep her company. The only problem was that they all shared a bathroom, which had led to this current predicament.

As he stumbled out of the bathroom, a very naked, very angry, and very embarrassed Hyuuga heiress slammed the door shut behind him, what kind of inn doesn't have locks on their bathrooms?

"I would be pleased If my boyfriend wasn't dazed and drooling after seeing our female teammate nude" Shino stated coldly, awaking Kiba from his stupor. Turning away from the bathroom door, Kiba noticed a very agitated Aburame, arms crossed, and leaning against the wall a few feet away.

"Saw that, did ya?" Kiba laughed, scratching the back of his head nervously. The boy in question uncrossed his arms and made his way across the room to the couch, pausing as he passed his boyfriend, "Saw it and do not appreciate it."

"Awww, c'mon Shino! Ya know it was just an accident!" Kiba whined as he sat down beside the bug-nin.

"An accident, yes, but not your reation."

"But Shino! I couldn't help it! Ya know I'm bi and Hinata is fucking hot!"

"And taken," Shino ground out through his teeth, his body rigid. Kiba knew he had just said the wrong thing. He could smell his boyfriend's anger and feel the force of his glare, even if he couldn't see it.

"Awww, Shino, It's not like that." He explained as he crawled into the other boy's lap. "Hina-chan is just a friend and I would never try to come between her and Naruto. 'specially not after how long it took her to finally get him."

At this comment, the Aburame promptly shoved his boyfriend off his lap and into the floor, " You're not helping yourself."

The Inuzuka sprang to his feet, "You bastard! You didn't let me finish! I wouldn't be dating you if I liked her like that! She's just the first girl I have ever seen naked! It's not like you've ever let me see you without clothing!"

"I'm not a girl Kiba"

"I'm well aware of that, smartass! You know what I meant!"

"I have not intentions of letting you see me nude."

Suddenly Kiba went from looking incredibly frustrated to incredibly crestfallen. He crawled back into his boy friends lap, "Never? Does that mean you don't love me?"

Shino looked down at his boyfriend, fully certain that the boy had lost his mind. How in the world did he come up with that?

Noting the other boy's confusion, he rested his head on Shino's shoulder and explained, "I can't imagine my life without you. I love you and only want to be with you for the rest of my life. If you felt the same way, then, eventually, we would see each other naked."

Shino, totally unaware that he should say something romantic in return, simply said the first thing that came to mind, " I've already seen you naked, half of Konoha has."

"My disregard for clothing aside," The smaller boy chuckled as he pulled off his boyfriends sunglasses, "Do you feel the same why I do?"

Shino gazed down into the dog-nins unusual eyes as he thought, ' It should be obvious how I feel, Who else would I let remove my glasses? Who else do I let see my eyes or see me without my jackets? Who else would I let near me, let alone on my lap? Why else would I be so upset about him ogling our teammate.'

"Fine," Kiba said dejectedly after receiving no response. He slid off the bug-nin's lap and was about to walk away when Shino caught his hand and pulled him back onto his lap. Using his free hand to lift his boyfriend's chin the Aburame said, "Of course, Why else would I put up with you?"

Hinata came out of the bathroom to the second most surprising sight of the day (the first being Kiba in the bathroom while she was naked.), her two teammates where on the couch kissing. She knew they were dating, but she had yet to see them even hold hands.

Out of habit she scanned over the entire room and noted the situation. Kiba sat, wearing the same mesh shirt and pants he had been earlier, straddling Shino's lap. His arms were wrapped around the bug-nin's neck as his hands mussed said boy's hair. Shino, on the other hand, had changed sliglthy since she had last seen him. His hood was pulled down, his high collar undone, and his goggle-like glasses lay forgotten on the floor. While Kiba mussed his hair, the Aburame had a death grip on Kiba's hips.

Feeling as though she was invading her friends' privacy she slowly stepped back into the bathroom and shut the door quietly.

Hearing a faint click, the dog-nin decided he needed air, and broke the kiss. He reached down and locked his fingers with Shino's as he leaned his forehead against the other's. "So, When do I get to see you naked?" Listening from the bathroom, Hinata fainted.


End file.
